


Bad Ends

by Iflyte



Series: Bad Ends [1]
Category: Metroid Series, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alien Sex, Belly Dancing, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugging, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Fat Transfer, Forced Bonding, Humiliating Transformation, Humiliation, Impregnation, Inflation, Monsters, Naval Play, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Slavery, Transformation, Weight Gain, alien transformation, belly play, liquid inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iflyte/pseuds/Iflyte
Summary: A series of miscellaneous one shots from various games, featuring various heroines and the variety of awful situations they end up in, sometimes for the worse...A tiny side project of mine I wanted to start for various scenarios I either don't feel like dedicating a whole series to, or to try out new kinks.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Kraid
Series: Bad Ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Bad Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm not gonna limit this series to Metroid exclusively as like an ongoing thing, but given that Samus is my favorite gaming babe of all time and her series lends itself quite well to TF and general bad end type scenarios, I think starting with her is as good a place as any.
> 
> Based on Super Metroid, this chapter has Samus fighting her way into Kraid's lair only to curiously run into something else, but unknown to her exponentially more dangerous. 
> 
> Just a forewarning, lot of this is unconventional stuff, some weird kinks are involved, so if that's not your cup of tea well this might not be for you. To put it succinctly, I saw a lot of Samus getting transformed into a being like Ridley in a bunch of art and stories prior to this, I wanted to do one involving Kraid, cause the humiliation of such a transformation is fucking amazingly hot to me. 
> 
> Features light drugging, corruption, naval/belly play, belly inflation, weight gain, cum inflation, gradual TF, weird/humiliating TF, and pregnancy.

Though not one to boast, Samus had to admit, conquering Brinstar this time around had come fairly easy to her. For all their ingenuity, Space Pirates did little in the way of rearming the sprawling, plant ridden ecosystem with new traps, perhaps hoping the formidable fauna that resided there would make up for it. Even so, the bounty hunter, though sparsely equipped, was a whirlwind of anger and well honed skill, the entire region almost little more than an obstacle course she navigated through on pure muscle memory. 

Truth be told, her return to Zebes was not one she approached with trepidation, but with hatred, Space Pirates having desecrated the surface of her adopted homeworld once more and stolen the baby, the poor infant metroid she had...with much hesitation, entrusted to the hands of the federation. And then there was her own failure still so fresh in her mind. She could see him even now, the glowing eyes of her arch enemy, Ridley, flying off into the darkness as he whisked the baby metroid away, his shrieks of victory like a cackle as he left her for dead on the Ceres space colony. 

She didn't know if he realized she had followed him here, but he would soon enough, if the security eyes that spied on her hadn't given it away already, her cannon blasting a hole into his heart surely would. But he would have to wait for now, rearming herself and shutting down the security systems on this formerly dead planet would have to take priority. Without Motherbrain, she could only imagine who was behind the new pirate threat, for all his cleverness she doubted even Ridley would be so bold as to attack such a well defended space colony by himself on his own initiative. 

It was clear that with his sudden return her earlier discovery of a rather resplendent statue she'd come across in the lower portions of Crateria, her most hated enemy was more than likely not alone in latest resurrection. She had taken her discovery as a challenge, the statue serving not only as a veritable shrine to her enemies, but a clue to her way forward. Though the depictions of Ridley and his fellow pirate enforcer Kraid were clear, they were accompanied by two other monstrous beings she'd never seen before. 

All the same, she now had her targets, and despite being no doubt the largest among them, Kraid would have the misfortune of being her first, having already defeated him soundly in the past. 

Brinstar, for the most part, hard certainly changed in the absence of civilizations influence, it's thick vegetation ranging from dense underground jungles to fluffy, alien tunnels rich with fungi and dust like, pink spores. In some odd way, it was almost soothing seeing this place again, so rich and unblemished, despite the violent organisms it was home to, finding a new species, Kihunters, to be particularly bothersome. 

By contrast, Sidehoppers and Reos did little to slow her progress, having already killed her fair share during her last visit. With her current arsenal, though still modest compared to her full power, she found it a waste to go out of her way to destroy them. A tinge of guilt still loomed over her, after having already damaged the ecosystem in a previous encounter with the heavily armored Spore Spawn. Though the pod like creature's death was unavoidable as it had taken her for prey, the result was noticeable far and wide across previously emerald green sections of plantlife across Brinstar, now wilted and dying without their host. 

It was regrettable, but the outcome of their battle rewarded her immediately with access to super missiles, the weapon she'd be pumping down her prey's cavernous maw in due time. Despite her plans for combating the beast, his lair, or at least the one she'd happened upon years ago, was closed off, caved in by the distinctive blue rocks of Brinstar's upper caverns. 

She'd never taken the goliath creature to be particularly intelligent, but she couldn't give up just yet, she doubted the ruler of Brinstar's depths would have abandoned his kingdown, or strayed far from it for that matter. Her hunt drew her further downward, descending into the swamp like depths that held little vegetation save for the massive flora which sought to devour her whole if given the opportunity. A younger, less cautious Samus might have blasted the place to pieces, traces of her target be damned. However as she reached a dead end, she let her experience guide her forward, her intuition telling her not all was as it seemed. The room was metallic, the natural foliage of Brinstar having come to a halt to give way to what was obviously an elevator chamber, one she knew led to Norfair. 

Perhaps a ploy to lead her off course into a region with lethal temperatures and other hazards that would assuredly take its toll upon her current equipment, she knew better than to simply descend downward blindly. The metals of the chamber had a clashing appearance however, appearing old on one end, and new on the other. Without need for subtlety, her cannon loaded a super missile on her command, unleashing the volatile projectile into the neighboring wall. The room shook from the resulting explosion, dust falling from the ceiling as the smoke cleared, her intuition proving right as the blast revealed a way forward within. 

Wasting no time she proceeded onward, the improvised passage revealing the remains of some sort of industrialized sector, absent of plantlife but riddled with the insect like Kihunters she'd come to dislike immensely. As one dove in her direction, swiping where her head would be, she dashed forward, her foot catching a large fissure in the flooring below. As she collided with the unstable ground, it gave way, dropping her into a narrow passage. 

Landing on her feet, she aimed her cannon upward, the distant screeching of her attacker still looming far overhead. It apparently hadn't expected her fall either, the screeching fading off into the distance as it made no effort to pursue. 

“Fine by me friend” she muttered, lowering her arm cannon before proceeding down the hall. The hatch that lay beyond gave way to a far more bizarrely constructed area, though metallic in nature, it appeared to be more...rigid, the smooth appearance looking as if some large creature had simply moved it's bulk through it and shed along the way.

“Bingo” she said to herself once more, her quiet words being answered almost immediately with a barrage of bright yellow beam energy. Being caught off guard, one of the blasts struck her midsection, a quick, reactionary roll to the side saving her from the rest. Her suit absorbed the hit, taking only slightly more damage than usual given her late reaction. The source of the attack made itself known immediately with another hail of fire, a pair of Space Pirates, no doubt guarding their commander. 

Her cannon whirred and switched immediately to beam functionality, her spazer beam charging with brilliant, yellow light that illuminated the dark chamber. One of her attackers hesitated, obviously the smarter of the two, the other however simply stepped forward and opened it's claws once more, preparing to unleash it's next round of energy bolts. It was over before it even began, a flash of light from her cannon tearing through it's body and partially that of it's friend behind it, who had turned to run away. The arc of her spazer beam left it's wide impression seared into their bodies as they were blown backwards, the death of the two pirates eliciting a roar from the darkness beyond.

It surprised her, not to hear it but at how...small it sounded compared to her expectations. Cautiously proceeded further as the passage began to narrow, her visor suddenly picked up an object closing in from far away. With hardly a second's warning, a railway sized spike emerged from the darkness and swished past her head, the heads up display in her helmet warning her of more incoming almost immediately after. All she could do was leap and flip out of the way, the linear passage becoming a funnel of death, her attacker just beyond her vision. 

Daring to stop for a moment, her visor zoomed in slightly, her eyes going wide as she saw the shape, the much MUCH smaller shape of that which she hunted. Could it be the same Kraid? She had expected a goliath, but the creature before her was only slightly taller than herself. Blindly, she launched a series of missiles down toward the beast, her shoulder receiving a glancing blow from the barrage of incoming spikes. Though one or two hit home, the few that flew wide did their job, the impact of the explosion behind the obese lizard making it stagger forward for a moment. 

The Kraid she knew had but one weak spot, and though this one seemed far more vulnerable, she took no chances, using the brief moment to unleash a charged spazer beam into it's eyes. The three orbs burned viciously, the creature's spindly arms coming to clasp and claw at them in pain, it's mouth opening in a wide roar, only to be stifled as a missile flew into it's open maw and explode violently inside it's throat. 

The combination attack sent it reeling, as if she had struck it with the unexpected, it's heavy body sent falling backwards as it continued to roar in agony. It writhed and hacked up viscera as it lay there dying, the bounty hunter wrought with confusion as she watched it. Questions whirled through her head, was this the same creature she'd battled all those years ago? Had it been brought back like Ridley, and if so, why was it comparatively so small? Was it in the process of still growing, a process she'd fortunately circumvented? It was plausible, but at the same time, too easy for her tastes. Her job however remained unfinished, her arm cannon noisily loading up a super missile as she began to slowly walk over to Kraid's well injured body. 

All it could do is hiss, trying to roar, or more likely, spit balls of acid into her face. It suited her just fine, an open mouth was a vulnerable mouth, her cannon flexed open one last time preparing to end it's suffering. At least...that's what she expected...

KRAK

Samus' eyes went wide as pain erupted from her midsection, her body doubling over as her mind raced to catch up with what just happened. As her body quaked and shuddered, she slowly began to gaze downward, a massive spike having pierced into her belly, breaching her armor entirely and stabbing deep into her body. Her hand instinctively reached to grab it, the intense pain making the simple gesture a herculean struggle. Yet, as her vision sharpened through the haze of intense pain, as she so nearly touched it, she realized it wasn't just a spike. 

In all honesty she didn't know quite what it was, the other end of the spike like protrusion apparently a tube, vine of sorts, leading all the way back to Kraid's massive, obese belly. She watched helplessly as it began to hobble to it's feet, her pain addled body allowing her only to step back, aiming her arm cannon threateningly at the creature to keep it away. Despite this, it made no attempt to follow, instead letting the tube prevent her from getting any farther, a sudden tug of the spike making the wound seep a crimson stream of blood, forcing a scream from her lips soon after. 

It had her, one second with her guard down had put her completely at it's mercy, almost pathetically so even given her former victory over the beast at its full size. This couldn't be it though, she wouldn't let it be, her teeth gritting as she clamped her hand down on that which connected them. Her mind went blank, as though it were a defense mechanism for what came next, willing all the strength she had into her arm as she twisted the spike within and attempted to wrench it free.

Pain brought her back to reality, but to her shock, she received no reward, instead only a deep, gut wrenching sensation as the spike not only resisted her attempts at ripping it free, but rather it began to writhe and dig into her deeper. Realizing it hadn't just stabbed into just any part of her stomach, it had pierced her naval entirely, she felt a layer of intrusive horror blanket atop her excruciating pain. From within her helmet, she continued her muffled screaming, the spike only digging further in, but her hand not daring to touch it again. The muscles in her abdomen undulated and throbbed involuntarily her hand gripping the area around the wound, as if she were begging her internal muscles to stop, to instead PUSH the damn thing out. 

Before her, the miniature Kraid simply seemed to huff and breathe deeper and deeper, her gaze filled with hate and rage.

“Get this damn thing out of me you mons-” she yelled at it, only to realize it's spindly arms seemed to be caressing the sides of it's massive, obese belly, the rounded surface practically throbbing before her eyes. Confusion and horror clasped around her mind, what in the hell was it going to do to her? Fill her with venom like a spider and eat her while she was soft and half liquefied? The prospect terrified her, having never been thrust into such a position, always used to being the hunter, never the prey. 

A prolonged gasp left her as she felt her naval finally begin to expand around the base of the spike, it's shape like a bulb or a knot of sorts. She wanted to grasp at it, pull, do something...wait...WAIT she could!

The unique brand of pain had dulled her normally sharp mind, but she was still armed, still the same deadly Samus Aran as ever, her arm cannon whirring to life once more and aiming at the tube that connected them to each other. The creature hissed menacingly, and as it did, she suddenly found her breath stuck in her chest, the pressure in her belly button mounting before 

throb 

“A-Ah!”

Throb

“Hnngh!”

THROB

“S-STOOOOOP!!!!”

The tube, vine, tentacle, whatever it was between them began to writhe to life again and twist, the girth of the spike seemingly expanding as it did so, driving it's descent more insistently inward before finally, she felt it sink entirely into her body entire with agonizing finality. An involuntarily attempt at stepping backwards revealed why as her entire belly bulged against the pull, as if it were now not just stuck within her guts, but fused with them. Through winced eyes, she looked back at the obese lizard, finding out, much to her shock, how little that described it now, the repetitive throbbing having made it's belly bulge out almost cartoonishly.

At this point, her confusion could go no farther, she had no clue what it was up to, and imagining was becoming...difficult, exhausting in lieu of everything else. For all she knew the creature was just going to make itself explode and with herself so firmly anchored, take her alongside it. Hard to imagine, hard to think with all this pain coursing through her from the center of her belly, the actions of her own free arm absentmindedly mimicking the motions of the miniature Kraid by rubbing the area around her naval as her belly began to ache and throb.

It was a different sort of pain now, though just as distracting, more centralized but more...heavy, like a heartbeat, the injury feeling less like a spike having torn into her and more like an irritation of sorts. She began to grunt, the creature in front of her doing so as well, their mutual throbbing beginning to coincide with one another. A deep pressure began to rise in her naval, she didn't need to see why as she could see the creature's own belly button beginning to bulge and swell, the girth of the tendril bridging the two of them together steadily growing thicker, and thicker, and thicker with every shared throb between them. 

Her flat tummy felt weird, she could feel her own belly button beginning to swell huge, feeling like a massively fat lump dotting the otherwise toned surface of her belly beneath her suit, but it was somehow...okay? Well not okay, she supposed it just...next to the pain it didn't matter as much.

“D-Disable and retract arm cannon” she found herself grunting suddenly, the single hand she used to nurse the pain in her belly with seemingly no longer enough, but still was this okay? It was her only defense, defense against...against...gah the... THROB...the pain. As her arm cannon dissipated into her normal, armored hand, her fingers gripped and rubbed the region, able to feel how swollen it felt inside, thanking her adopted chozo people for granting her a suit that expanded to any body type. 

The thick tendril between them began to flail excitedly as the reactions between her and Kraid finally came into perfect synchronization. All at once, it seemed to pull the two into a rhythm, one that despite their two vastly different body types, they had little trouble matching. Kraid's gigantic belly seemed to heave forward slightly, it's movement a slight gyration of sorts, more in it's overburdened hips than anything. She felt her abdomen clench inside and tighten, rolling her own flattened belly in tandem as it did so and being rewarded with an ease in tension, as if it were spurring and encouraging her to continue. 

She somehow seemed stupefied, her priorities frazzled as she continued to stare at the alien beast's massive belly, her gaze somewhat fixated upon it as she focused on the physical sensations within her own abdomen. With her attention pulled elsewhere, the energy reserves of her suit began to run low, the haunting beeps of her energy tank alarm fading into the background until finally, the power suit burst apart, transforming back into energy before flowing back inside her. It made her gasp in surprise at first, till a big fat throb reminded her she had to roll her belly forward, a huff of relief leaving her...she'd almost missed that one. 

It was easier to focus this way anyways, she reasoned...not entirely sure why she needed to but, all the same, wearing nothing but her black panties and sports bra meant she could feel herself easier. Part of her wondered why that was so important, feeling, focusing on certain things, even as an audible, wet

SPLURT

Seemed to emanate from her belly button momentarily. Her brain felt numb, but still, she indulged herself, two fingers reaching toward the source of the sound. She immediately felt a wetness, a thick, almost syrupy one though, bringing her digits into her gaze revealed a murky, light green substance that oozed down her fingers. Where did this come from...what was it? These questions felt somehow...important to her yet also...not. It just wasn't as important as this rhythm, in point of fact, nothing was, keeping it up was VERY important to her, even if it did make her feel kind of...funny. 

In reality, the poor hunter's brain was fried, there was no way she could know about that thick, sticky cocktail the creature had been pumping her full with the second she was stabbed, how it inhibited aggression, how it slowly made her more placid. Nor how it readied her to receive the excessive payload of hormonal fluid it had been burning through it's metabolism to create and fill her with, hence its even more rotund gut.

She began to pant, the mutual thrusting of their bellies beginning to seem more than just something to focus on, more than just an action to be copied, she felt as if she stared into a mirror, each gyration of her hips rewarding her with the sway of massive girth, her belly feeling positively massive and round. It felt strange for a moment...yet somehow it began to feel just...well kind of right...natural in a way. The thick tendril that connected them began to draw her inwards, pulling her closer to the creature, her mind addled with alien hormones that commanded her body at the cellular level. She barely even felt when her bare flesh made contact with it's scaly, alien hide, her belly button meeting Kraids, locking the two together as they continued their twisted rhythm.

Together at last, the hunter groaned as her own belly began to finally bloat, each thrust of their stomachs against one another rewarding her with another fluid surge filling into her from the sea of hormones churning inside Kraid's massive belly. Her body raced to absorb it all into her bloodstream, the constant stream of hormones going to work on her almost immediately as it was taken in. Somewhere within, a switch was flipped, it all began to feel good, something beyond what she could have expected upon first arriving here, her panties quickly becoming a swamp of sexual gratification as her pussy swelled, from stimulation and the new pheromones her body was being commanded to make. 

“More, nnngh m-more” each utterance being rewarded with a thrust from his belly, a thrust she received with one of her own, their bellies mashing and colliding together again and again, each time, her's leaving just a little bit larger than the last. Big and fat, that's how she imagined her old enemy, a big, dumb, obese lizard, but something began to rewire in her brain, human urges, what she found attractive in a mate...suddenly big and fat seemed not quite so bad...in fact mmmf yes, she was starting to feel plenty big and fat herself. 

Her stomach heaved and throbbed, her body unable to drink down what it was given anywhere near as quickly, but the changes Kraids hormonal mix brought on began to make themselves evident in no time, her feminine, womanly panting becoming heavier, more beastial, the teeth she airily breathed through sharpening and elongating into points. 

Her belly began to sag as it grew enormous, it's sheer size mashed heavily against that of the alien being altering her, whom began to wheeze and pant meekly, it's spindly arms coming to rest upon her shoulders as if to push her away with what little strength it had left. The creature was no Kraid, not truly, it had once been something else entirely, but like Samus, had the misfortune of falling victim to the pirate enforcer's breeding cycle. Given how rare and massive Kraid's species was, it didn't wait for members of it's own species to mate with, instead it simply injected other, particularly strong specimens of other species with it's strange hormonal mixture, genetically altering them into a suitable mate who would in turn instinctively pass on the role upon being defeated. 

The same warm payload of hormones surged within Samus like none prior, finding her not just a suitable, strong mate, but the perfect one. She huffed and growled, she needed more, wanted more, it was all her steadily rising sense of greed demanded, but it was clear despite how much she mashed her now massive belly against him, the former Kraid copy could provide for her no longer, it's essence now entirely conferred into her. With it's singular purpose nearing full accomplishment, it slumped backwards, it's life force dwindling as it continued to burn through the last of it's strength to keep up it's feeble thrusting, it's replacement growing larger before it's diminishing eyes. 

Her humanoid skin began to crackle and harden several times over, the scaly armor of Kraid's species sprouting along her back, her front retaining his light green tones as her gradually lengthening fingers began to merge together and form into a three fingered hand, claw ridden hand. While there wasn't much room for self awareness in her, she could still feel herself expanding, changing, her underwear stretching and straining larger as her lower body began to fill them to the limit, the fabric of her black panties bulging outward as her crotch began to merge with the shape of her lower belly. Yes, this was perfect, her body was filling out in all the right ways now, her thickening thighs spreading apart to welcome the gut that would soon permanently rest between them.

Her back seemed to be stuck in a permanent arch of sorts as her belly swelled and bloated outwards, going from bloated liquid weight to it's new, naturally rounded shape, it's sheer weight buckling her legs some as muscles shuddered and throbbed in her legs to compensate. With Samus' belly now eclipsing Kraid's former mate in size, she could feel her naval receding inwards, the tendril that connected the two of them popping free from the creature's belly and sinking into her's it's end still protruding and leaving her with thick spike for a naval. With it's work finally done, the other creature fell free to the ground in a loud thump, it's last breath leaving it as it's overtaxed metabolism ran empty. A growl escaped her, hardly noticing it's absence as her spine popped uncomfortably. It lengthened and grew, adjusting to handle the the new, burgeoning volume of her slowly transforming body and reshaping skeleton, her height gradually increasing as a result. 

Her sense of self seemed to sink away, her mind like quicksand now, far too dense for such advanced thought outside of her own primal needs which only seemed to grow in tandem with her body. Her pure blue eyes began to bulge and flush blood red, a third eye twitching behind the flesh of her forehead before it finally peeled free, just in time to view her beautiful human face bulge and painfully stretch outward into a reptilian snout, the distinctly feminine voice it used to belong to slowly distorting and deepening to a monstrous degree. Her curvaceous human body had been warped and buried within the oafish, saurian form she had once mocked her enemy for having, the athletic and sexy form replaced by it's near polar opposite as she exploded outward in enormity and in all the right ways Kraid's species deemed sexually attractive. 

The bud of her new tail began to push outwards from the base of her spine, the tiny nub wasting no time in joining the rest of her physical form's rampant growth, tearing through her panties entirely in the process. She spent time getting to know her new, awkward gait, her stance almost stuck in a permanent squat of sorts as her own obese body weighed down upon her. As her tail loudly thumped behind her she grew to rely on it for balance, with her skills as a hunter lost to her with this cumbersome form, she'd have to learn new ways to survive, her claws, the varied spike hurling holes that now adorned her stomach, even her girth, these would serve as her new weapons. She roared, her voice still vaguely human, still vaguely that of Samus Aran, but in mere moments, that too would change, the last vestiges of the legendary bounty hunter consumed as her DNA was rewritten down to even it's most minute level. 

The cavern around her suddenly shook, a massive roar from beyond catching her attention immediately. To others, it was merely the cry of a massive monster, to her, it was a chorus of pure virility, the one who had infected her so deeply was calling her home. Her heavy form lumbered toward his chamber, the corpse of a fallen warrior standing as it's only guard, one whom, if she still retained her human sense of deduction could see how nearly it too had met the same fate she had, the stomach of it's armor bearing a distinctive hole...and evidence of the grim actions it took to prevent it, the creatures head blown entirely off. But such things no longer interested her, her body was growing larger by the minute, and so to was her mate's irritability, eventually even being forced to crawl on her enormous belly to squeeze through the rest of the tunnel and into his lair.

He stood waiting, his form still towering over hers, but that would change, her blood pumping wildly to finish her alterations. Below him, at her level she could see it...her destiny, his large, almost redwood sized cock and massive, virile balls, her engorged, bloated pussy drooling on sight as she drank in the pheromone rich atmosphere of the room, his musk heavy in the air as his balls swelled heavy with seed. He snorted and roared slightly, commanding her to his loins, and so she went, it was her place now, where she belonged, his virility a perfect match for her awakening fertility, her new, monstrous body rife with anticipation, already presenting herself to him despite being only half his size. Kraid wasted no time in humiliating his old enemy, her original human scent still present enough for his keen nose to identify her. It aroused him greatly, the added pleasure in seeing his old foe so utterly destroyed and brought low, lower than him, just as she always was.

His claws took hold of her massive haunches and pulled her backwards, his solid, fat (to say the least) dick mashing firm into her new pussy lips before spearing itself into her, just as assuredly as his copy had previously. The inner walls of her alien cunt immediately stretched to their limits, she would be able to accept him fully, in time, but for now he would break gradually her in, use her to completion as she grew into the form he required of her. Yes, she was all his, though she would never be able to realize the depths of her defeat, he certainly would, oh yes, he would keep her fat and womb heavy for the rest of her days, her past as the woman who vanquished him gone forever.

Her nethers squelched noisily and overflowed with mating juices, so glad to have been so readily accepted by her new mate, the only desire that filled her simple mind was to breed for him, breed till she could no longer. The pungent smell of their mating filled the chamber in short order, even more so as she continued to grow in height, her scent gradually becoming almost as strong as his, indicating their near perfect match. Surprise took her as she felt a rumbling in her belly, a fire hose like burst suddenly surging up into her pussy, a steady stream of warm seed following soon after. 

This must have been how his, now their, species mated, slowly, but gratuitously, quite fitting given their massive bodies. The cavernous interior of her womb suddenly ballooned to life as she drank in what he had to offer, her belly rippling and convulsing from the outside while he filled her at his leisure. As her body rose in size, she sank further onto his saurian dick, the small barbs teasing her sensitive, swollen pussyflesh. He roared ferociously behind her and pushed her downward, the bulge of his fat dick showing even through the expanse of her fat stomach. The quivering lips of her cunt could feel a shape along his length, a ring of sorts, given his rush to impale her so completely she could tell it was her duty to get it inside her as soon as possible.

Her massive hips shook and shimmied, her body still growing but not to her satisfaction, it's pace far too slow even for their less than active mating. Her body dragged itself along his length, her cunt suckling it in and out of her with audible liquid squelches, each press against him rewarding her a little further downward. Inside her belly, she could feel her womb at work, responding to his pheromones, to his seed, her ovaries becoming veritable cauldrons of reproduction, spitting out eggs to be impregnated, not limited to one like that of her human form. Her clawed digits caressed and rubbed the sides of her belly, feeling the two ample egg factories bloating within her, growing from the size of softballs to watermelons as they prepared a particularly large initial brood for her to carry. 

As if sensing her preparations, his efforts to thrust farther inside her doubled, her green cuntlips swallowing the thick shape of that ring along his cock, the band of flesh serving as a hairtrigger for his true payload. He roared once more in triumph, something inside her commanding her to do so as well, being immediately rewarded for her obedience as cement thick globs of breeding tar billowed into her depths. Packed with seed, escape from impregnation was all but impossible now, not that she desired it, not when she had a mate who, even now began to bottom her out and top off her ample womb completely. Her belly swelled outwards, the warm liquid within sloshing messily, and somewhat audibly, her feral senses waiting in anticipation, detecting the first of his larger than average sperm ravaging and digging into the first of her eggs, her fate sealing forever as she felt them join as one.

A few months later...

Somewhere near the planet core in the hidden depths of Tourian, the real face behind the master plan to steal the metroid infant watched from her security network. The Mother Brain, long thought to be dead after their first encounter, had bided it's time, consolidating her old Space Pirate forces in secret, preparing for a rematch against her hated enemy, Samus Aran. Taming Phantoon and Draygon as new enforcer's for her legions, resurrecting Ridley, even building herself a new, lethal body capable of combating the hunter on her own terms, she had done all of this in hopes of crushing the human girl once and for all, finally exacting revenge for her previous defeat. 

And yet it seems it was all for nothing, years of meticulous planning and preparation, and it seems in the end all she needed to do was wait till breeding season. The malicious AI cackled to itself as it watched the two oafish beasts rut in carnal display, the female that was once Samus now cradling her massively pregnant stomach as her mate continued to fill her from behind. Her cunt now perfectly suited for their unique brand of breeding, in the short time they'd paired together, her alien cunt had hardly ever parted from his turgid cock, the adorning her stomach serving as her means for laying their brood, usually by the dozens each day as her pussy milked her mate for all he was worth. Her genes were perfect for him and his progeny, truly the strongest choice for a female on this dead world. 

The Mother Brain was pleased, their brood would serve as a powerful tool to bolster her space pirate's forces, in one fell swoop the bounty hunter had ensured not only the doom of the federation, but with the metroid infant still well in hand, quite possibly the entire galaxy. She imagined however, it didn't matter to the former human anymore, her priorities and desires were now so much more base and simple. As her camera focused in on Kraid's new mate, Mother Brain chuckled to herself in satisfaction.

“Goodbye, Samus Aran.”


End file.
